Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and a multi-layer printed circuit board included in the same, and more particularly to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal from the exterior and a multi-layer printed circuit board included in the same.
Description of Related Art
A broadcast signal receiving apparatus receives satellite, cable and terrestrial broadcast signals and process them to be displayed as images. The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may display the processed broadcast signal as an image on its own display panel or may output the processed broadcast signal to another display apparatus having a panel so that the broadcast signal can be displayed as an image on the panel. As an example of the former, there is a television that is also called a display apparatus. As an example of the latter, there is a set-top box.
The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal in various ways. For example, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal through a cable directly connected to broadcasting equipment of a broadcasting station, or may wirelessly receive a broadcast signal in the form of a radio frequency (RF) signal through an RF antenna to which the broadcast signal receiving apparatus is connected by a wire. Further, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal through a satellite antenna.
With recent expansion of use of various digital devices, a frequency of a broadcast signal received in the broadcast signal receiving apparatus is often overlapped with a frequency band of another apparatus. For example, cable broadcasting uses a wired frequency band of 54 MHz to 1002 MHz, which overlaps with a wireless frequency band of 8 xxMHz to 9 xxMHz employed for code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communication (GSM), long term evolution (LTE), etc. In such a band where the frequencies overlap each other, there may be interference between signals.
If the frequency of the broadcast signal overlaps with an external interference frequency, the reception sensitivity of the broadcast signal becomes poor and thus image/sound qualities are deteriorated. In addition, the poor reception sensitivity may cause problems of suddenly stopping an image or making reception be not available.